Brotherhood of Steel/Bio
The Brotherhood of Steel 'is the name for several organizations across post-Great War America dedicated towards the acquisition on pre-war technology and weaponry. Founded by Captain Roger Maxson of the United States Army, the Brotherhood suffered a rift in its Eastern and Western branches due to a large difference of objectives and ideologies. Mainly situated in the Mojave Desert, the Western Brotherhood is focused more on the pure acquisition of technology, and is much more secluded and anti-outsider than it's cousin. The Eastern brotherhood, led by Elder Owyn Lyons, was the first to take an active military role in the wasteland of DC, working together to stop a Super Mutant threat in the nation's former capital. Shortly thereafter, a chapter of the Eastern brotherhood led by Elder Arthur Maxson used the airship Prydwen to stake a claim in the Commonwealth. The Brotherhood can be universally recognized by their use of Power Armour and energy weapons, and both chapters are respectively led by Elders. The Eastern branch is unique in their militarised use of vertibirds and the ancient, pre-war mech Liberty Prime, both of which mark them as a larger and more organised military force, with dedicated researchers, training grounds, and soldiers. __TOC__ Battle vs. SPARTAN-III (by ValorWarrior) No battle will be written. Expert's Opinion The Brotherhood of Steel were judged the winner by a very large margin due to the more advanced weaponry they carried- almost exclusively using laser and plasma weaponry while the SPARTANs used traditional firearms, their more disciplined and experienced teamwork and strategies and their superior powered armor. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Predator (by Urbancommando77) Predator: 5 BOS: 5 A group of BOS soldiers are walking through D.C. when they see a big ship land. One of them pulls out his plasma rifle and fires at one of the "things" walk out, but narrowly misses. The "thing" turns out to be a predator. The predator fires his plasma caster at him, killing him. BOS: 4 The predator fires his caster again, but misses. One soldier pulls out his gattling laser and fires at the predator. Its so inaccurate that it misses all but six lasers. He charges at the predator and fires ten lasers into him. The soldier sees green stuff come out of the laser holes and realizes that its blood and fires six more lasers, killing him. Predator: 4 The rest of the predators charge from the ship. One hurls a smart disk at a soldier, denting his helmet. The soldier throws his helmet but the predator throws another one at him but misses. The soldier fires his pistol at him sevaral times. Predator: 3 A predator hurls his combi stick at him, killing him. BOS: 3 The predator pulls out another combi stick and charges at the soldiers only getting killed just before he reached the soldiers. Predator: 2 Another predator charges at them and stabs one and gets pelted, killing them both. Predator: 1 BOS: 2 The last predator sees one coming at him firing his plasma rifle, missing most of the shots. The predator uses his wrists blades to smash the soldier's visor. The soldier fires two shots into the predator, who impales the soldier in the stomach. BOS: 1 The last soldier runs into a ruined building and pulls out his combat knife. The predator follows him and once he found him, stabbed him but only dents his armor. The soldier cuts the predator in the chest. The predator stands up and stabs the soldier in the helmet, breaking it. The soldier throws his helm at the predator knocking him down. The predator looks at the helmet and throws it back. The predator stands up and impales him. BOS: 0 The predator takes off his helmet and uses his med kit. As he walks to the ship he roars in victory. Winner: Predator Expert's Opinion "The predator had better weapons." To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Dalek (by Tomahawk23) No battle will be written. Expert's Opinion The better protection, better weaponry, greater technology and far greater intellect and tactics allowed the robotic Daleks to overpower the Brotherhood of Steel Paladins in combat. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. STAG (by Undead RVD) ''In an abandoned city in the Mojave Wasteland “What do you think is going on here, Captain?” Six Heavily armored men wielding massive weapons are walking through and half-destroyed city area. Their armor has an insignia on it: A sword with a pair of wings behind it and circle with three gears in it being held by the wings. These men are Brotherhood of Steel Paladins. The Captian responds to his underling’s question: “The Scholars have been getting strange radiation readings that are similar to that of worm holes.” “Worm Holes?” “Worm holes are holes in time and space that connect from one part of time and space to another.” “Are these things rare, sir?” “Very rare. That’s why we are checking them out.” They continue walking through the barley standing city area. The Captain is armed with a Gauss Rifle. The Paladine that was talking to him was armed with a Tri-Beam Laser Rifle. The other four soldiers are armed too: two armed with Gatling Lasers, one with a Tri-Beam Laser Rifle and one with a Missile Launcher. They continue searching and they keep their weapons at hand. As they are going, the captain starts to get a strange feeling that something has changed. He looks around and realizes something very strange: The City that was around them is now intact. They are tall, clean and perfectly intact. “Stop! Men, get into position. Something is wrong!” The rest of the men are looking around and are horribly confused. The Captain is able to talk them down and they continue onward. “What the hell is happening?” “We must have walked through a worm hole.” “But how did we? Wouldn’t have we seen it?” “Maybe worm holes are not as easy to notice as we hope.” In the city of Steelport A STAG Condor is seen flying down into Loren Square. From the back, 65 STAG operatives hop out. Two are carrying S3X Hammers, one with a McManus 2015, one with an Annihilator RPG and one with a Viper Laser Rifle. A sixth one, the Team leader, hops out, also armed a Viper Laser Rifle. They have been sent in to investigate and combat anything they find. There has been many attacks already do to strange creatures. The area has been blocked out and barricaded. They secure the area and go in. Meanwhile, the Paladins are still wandering around. They are still dumbfounded. The place is so big, so intact, and so clean. Well, clean''er''. However, their amazement is cut short. A gun shot is heard and a large force hits the captain of the team. The Paladins help the Captain up and take positions. Brotherhood of Steel STAG: From atop a nearby Friendly Fire, the STAG operative takes pop shots with his McManus 2015. The Paladins run for cover and take positions. The sniper is too far away for any of the Paladins to take aim. All but one. The Captain aims his Gauss Rifle carefully. He doesn’t have unlimited rounds. Cautiously, the Paladin Captain has the STAG sniper in his sights. Everything is right. He pulls the trigger. The energized bullet flies out. The STAG operative doesn’t have any time. The bullet blasts through the Operatives head, splattering his brains about. Brotherhood of Steel STAG: The Paladins charge up. They are soon met with open fire. The STAG Operatives charge ahead, too. The STAG leader aims his Laser Rifle and is able to hit one of the Brotherhood Paladins, armed with a Tri-Beam Laser Rifle, in the visor and blast through his eye, killing him. Brotherhood of Steel STAG: The Paladins shoot back. The two with Gatling Lasers plow through two of the STAG operatives. One of the STAG soldiers with a S3X Hammer fires enough rounds into one of the Gatling Laser Paladins to punch through his armor and kill him. Brotherhood of Steel STAG: One Paladin fires his Tri-Beam Laser Rifle into the STAG shotgunner in the head and blow out his brains. The Paladins start to fall back as they don’t know what else there could be. The STAG operative with the RPG takes aim and hits two Paladins, killing them. One Paladin fires his Missile Launcher at the STAG operative, blowing him to smithereens. The STAG leader then fires several lasers into the Missile Launcher Paladin until he goes down. However he overheated his rifle. Brotherhood of Steel STAG: The remaining Paladin finds his men dead and keeps moving. The STAG Leader pulls out his KA1-Kobra and fires at him, waiting for his rifle to cool down. He finds it isn’t working as the bullets just bounce right off him. The Paladin fires back with his Gauss Rifle but he can’t get a good clear shot. He pulls out his Laser Pistol and fires back. Once the rifle is cooled down, the STAG leader gives chase. They run for a short while until the STAG leader and looks around in confusion: The city they are in is destroyed. The Skyscrapers are destroyed, there is ruble everywhere and the smell of death and radiation is in the air. “What in God’s name…” “Never seen this place before, have you?” The STAG leader turns around, aiming his Viper Laser Rifle, to find the Paladin Captain aiming his Gauss Rifle at him. “What kind of hell hole is this?” “This is Earth in many years. Do you want to know what happened?” “I’m not here to talk! I’m turning you in! There have been many attacks in our city and you know what is going on.” “Sorry but I don’t. I’m just a soldier. You know we could just leave, not have to kill each other. You and your men have advanced technology and could help the people of this world." “STAG is in Steelport to eradicate the criminals and menace that plague it! You are going down.” The STAG leader fires but not before the Brotherhood captain leaps out of the way and behind some ruble. The STAG fires out multiple rounds at the Brotherhood member. The Paladin can’t do anything. Then, the lasers stop. The STAG Leader looks at his gun. It has overheated again. Before he could do anything, though, the Paladin stands up and takes a well put shot. The STAG member can only watch a bullet flies into his head. His head explodes from the round. Brotherhood of Steel STAG: X The Brotherhood member lowers his gun. “Why do you assholes always have to be so stubborn?” And with that, the Paladin captain puts his rifle to his back and walks back to his base. Expert's Opinion STAG had incredibly advanced weapons and were better trained and had better finesse but The Brotherhood of Steel had much more reliable weapons, greater intelligence and far better training. They also used their weapons better and would devise better tactics than “Shoot until it’s not moving”. Stag couldn’t win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Brotherhood of Nod (by SPARTAN 119) x 35, aircraft x 2, mech x 1 x 25, aircraft x2, mech x 1 Kane and a group of 24 Brotherhood of Nod soldiers walked through the captured Scrin portal, however, it sent them not to the Scrin homeworld, but to what looked like a crumbling ruin of a suburban area. In the distance, they could see a ruined city of half-collapsed skyscrapers. What was more unusual, was that the cars looked like something out of a 1950s vision of the future, and many of the homes had the look of a "futurized" version of the same period. Overhead, the first two Venom patrol craft in the region flew through the portal, as a massive Redeemer mech, the pride of the Nod army, walked through the portal. The silence of the ruined city was broken by the sounds of helicopter-like rotors in the distance. The two Venoms moved in to investigate, and were soon heard from on the radio. "This is Venom Patrol Alpha-2 reporting, we have eyes on an unknown force approaching from the east, consisting of 50 infantry supported by two VTOL aircraft and a single walker. Moving in to investigate furth....", the radio broadcast was interrupted by static. In the sky, one of the Brotherhood of Steel Vertibirds, a gunship variant, had fired a missile, which impacted one of the Venoms and shot it out of the air. The second Venom called into the radio, "Incoming contacts are hostile, engaging attacking aircraft!". The Venom pilot locked onto the Vertibird, the nose laser cannon which his aircraft has been newly equipped with followed the target. The pilot pulled the trigger and a red laser beam streaked across the sky, burning through the right wing of the Vertibird gunship and severing one of the engines. The Vertibird fell from the sky and slammed into the front of a Red Rocket Gas Station, sending it up in a massive explosion. The second Venom locked its laser turret onto the second Vertibird, a transport variant, however, before the pilot could pull the trigger, laser beam flew across the sky from the unknown enemy walker, impacting the tail of the craft and setting it ablaze. "I'm hit, losing pressure!" were the last words the pilot said before the Venom fell from the sky and landed in the Charles River with a splash. The pilot was killed even before he fell into the irradiated water. "Communism is the very definition of failure!", Liberty Prime said, spouting its outdated propaganda as it scored the kill. x 35, aircraft x 0, mech x 1 x 25, aircraft x 1, mech x 1 In response to the attack, Kane addressed his soldiers over the radio, "Soldiers of the Brotherhood of Nod, the time of Ascension is upon us. All who oppose us will be purged in flames, in this world as it was on Earth!" As the Brotherhood of Steel Vertibird flew in, attempting to drop off troops, Liberty Prime and the BoS infantry approached the ruins of the Sanctuary Hills housing development where the Nod troops lay in wait. It was the Redeemer that fired first, launching several missiles from its shoulder-mounted launcher and shot down the Vertibird. Soon after, the BoS struck back as Liberty Prime threw a mini-nuke, which impacted the front armor plating of the Redeemer. The blast engulfed the walker in flames and incinerating six Nod militia, one rocket gunner, and an Awakened. From the cloud of black smoke, a voice boomed from a loudspeaker- the voice of the operator of the Redeemer- "I live!". The mech walked out of the cloud of smoke, its armor damaged from the impacts, but still intact. The Redeemer then turned its main laser cannon on Liberty Prime and fired. All three beams of the triple-shot weapon hit the mech's chest, burning straight through the mini-nuke magazine. The mini-nukes went up in a massive explosion the blew away five BoS light infantry, a power armor units, a missile gunner, and a flamethrower operator. x 27, aircraft x 0, mech x 1 x 17, aircraft x 0, mech x 0 Realizing the battle was turning against them, Elder Arthur Maxson of the Brotherhood of Steel seized a fallen BoS infantryman's missile launcher and took aim at the Redeemer, hoping to damage it enough to slow it down enough to retreat. "All missile units, focus fire on the robot!", Maxson ordered as he heard the lock tone and saw a red square around the Redeemer's leg joints appear on the visor of his custom T-60 power armor and pulled the trigger three times, firing off all three missiles in the magazine. The Three missiles from Maxson's launcher hit the Redeemer's knee, as more missiles impacted the main laser cannon and the shoulder mounted missile launcher and flamethrower. Explosions rocked the Redeemer. The mech was not destroyed, but its mobility and firepower were both crippled. "Multiple impacts, locomotors and weapons systems disabled", the Redeemer pilot said over the radio. Emboldened by their success Maxson picked up his custom Gatling Laser, Final Judgement, and fired at a Nod Awakened. The beams burned through the cyborg, killing it instantly. Maxson advanced with rest of his men, leading from the front. The power armored soldiers advanced first, followed by the lighter infantry. An Awakened fired it EMP cannon, frying the circuits of two BoS power armors crossing the bridge over the Charles River. A light infantryman fired his laser rifle, scoring a lucky headshot on the Awakened that EMP'd the power armors, killing the cyborg, before he grabbed the handle on the back of the power armor, trying to extracate the operator. As he struggled with the armor, however, a particle beam was fired by an Enlightened hiding in a house, blowing the wooden bridge to kindling and killing the infantryman and both BoS knights, trapped in their power armor. The rest of the Brotherhood troops, however, continued wading across the river. A BoS missile gunner fired his weapon, hitting a house with two missiles and killing two Black Hand, setting off their Purifying Flame fuel in a ball of blue fire that also killed four militiamen. Meanwhile, a BoS flamethrower gunner advanced on the Nod right flank, attempting to spray flames into the house where the four surviving Nod militia took cover. The militiamen raised their weapons, spraying a hail of bullets at the flamethrower gunner. One of the rounds was a tracer that hit the BoS soldier's flamethrower, killing him in a ball of flames. x 17, aircraft x 0, mech x 0 x 13, aircraft x 0, mech x 0 Along a short stretch of river, troops on both sides exchanged fire. Two Nod militia fired their Eliminator rifles in full auto, cutting down a BoS light infantryman, however, the militia themselves were soon picked off by a Power Armored soldier armed with a scoped laser rifle. At the same time, on the east side of the battlefield, a BoS Gatling Laser gunner, along with Elder Maxson himself, turned his weapon on a house and opened fire. Laser beams burned through the thin walls of the building, killing a rocket militia man and an Awakened. Distracted by the suppressing fire, a BoS flamethrower gunner made it to the house and sprayed in a jet of napalm, setting the building ablaze and killing the second Nod rocket gunner and an Enlightened inside. The Brotherhood of Steel were gaining ground, there were now more of them than surviving Nod troops. x 12, aircraft x 0, mech x 0 x 13, aircraft x 0, mech x 0 A power-armored soldier, a missile soldier, and the two surviving flamethrower gunners advanced to cover behind the stone wall by the bank of the river. At that moment, a pair of rocket militia fired a single rocket each, striking the wall and creating a blast which set off both of BoS soldier's flame tanks, killing all four BoS troops instantly. Soon after, the Nod militia fired their weapons at a Brotherhood Paladin armed with a Gatling laser. The rockets impacted the chest of his power armor, the Tiberium core warheads exploding with a flash of green-colored fire. A surviving BoS solder kicked down the door to the building where Kane himself stood hidden, guarded by the Enlightened and Black Hand forces. However, he and his two fellows were greeted with a jet of blue flames. The Purifying Flame was so hot that even in the normally heat-proof power armor, the BoS soldier was burned alive as the flames heated the inside of his armor. The Black Hand's victory, however, as Elder Maxson turned his Gatling Laser on them and fired a long burst, burning through the Black Hand's armor and setting off their fuel tanks in a massive explosion that destroyed most of the house. It seemed even Kane himself was immolated in the blast. Elder Maxson turned away and got out his radio, intending to call in a Vertibird for extraction. He had lost most of his men, but he had killed the enemy leader. This would be doubtless cripple the enemy. Liberty Prime could be rebuilt, and if they could take that enemy robot as well.... But it was not to be. Kane crawled out of the burning ruins of the house and drew a laser pistol, the same model used by Nod Special Forces. Kane fired a single shot, the high-powered beam- capable of piercing the armor of GDI Zone Trooper, burning through even Maxson's power armor and right though his chest. The elder of the Brotherhood of Steel fell down onto his back. As he tried to get up, Maxson felt his helmet fly off. Looking up, he saw his adversary... the one he thought he had killed, aiming a pistol at his face. "A word of advice", Kane said, "You can't kill the messaih!", before he pulled the trigger. The last thing Elder Maxson saw was a flash of red light, before the laser beam burned through his head, killing him instantly. As Kane dispatched his adversary, the remaining Nod forces appeared through the Scrin portal, including a Nod MCV. Within hours, Nod has set up their advanced modular structures, building a base at Sanctuary and had seeded the first Tiberium in the new world. The Brotherhood of Steel Airship, the Prydwyn was caught by surprise when four Vertigo Stealth Bombers appeared seemingly out of nowhere and dropped their bombs. The airship was hit directly and sent up in a massive flash of flames as the hydrogen tanks exploded. Within days of the Nod arrival, Nod tanks and walkers rolled out across the Commonwealth, crushing any resistance they faced. Meanwhile, Kane made a speech which was broadcast on radio to the Commonwealth: "Do not interfere, Nod and Tiberium will be the salvation of this ruined world... all who oppose us will be destroyed!" '''WINNER: Brotherhood of Nod Experts Opinion Nod won this battle thanks to their superior logistics, more advanced technology, more loyal troops, and better tactics. The Brotherhood of Steel were a major power in the war-torn world of Fallout, but no match for a military force with a fully intact infrastructure and cutting edge equipment. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Orbital Drop Shock Troopers (by Edwin Febo) No battle written. Winner: Tie Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Gaia (Rewrite) (by SPARTAN 119) Post-Apocalyptic Boston It was one of many parallel universes in the web of timelines that Kotarou Tennouji had lived, and yet it was among the strangest. In this one, he was born not in the late 1990s in Kazamatsuri, Japan, but in the late 2050s in the Boston- apparently his ancestors had immigrated to the US in the 1960s in this timeline. Furthermore history had different path in the 20th century- shortly after World War II, the transistor was never invented, and would not be until about a century later. Instead of miniaturizing computers, technology turned to miniaturizing nuclear reactors, creating such marvels as laser weapons and household robotics. Culture also shifted, leading to a world where culture norms did not change significantly since the 1950s, and the Cold War never ended, albeit with China eventually replacing the Soviet Union as the primary enemy of the US. In spite of all these changes, Kotori Kanbe was still Kotarou’s childhood friend, apparently her ancestors had also immigrated at about the same time as Kotarou’s in some strange twist of fate. Kotarou and Kotori grew closer as they grew up together, and eventually ended up married. While Kotarou knew this happiness was temporary, he could not help but live in the moment- perhaps it was the only thing keeping him sane in this endless cycle of reincarnation. And end it did, but this time, it was not the machinations of Gaia, the nihilistic omnicidal ecoterrorist group that ended human civilization in so many past lives. Instead, on October 23rd, 2077, the Chinese bombers and missiles rained nuclear annihilation on the US. Kotarou fled to Vault 111, a fallout shelter near their home in Sanctuary Hills, taking Kotori and their son, Satoshi, with them. What Vault-Tec neglected to tell him when he reserved the space in the bunker was that his family became unwitting guinea pigs in an experiment with cryogenic stasis. While the world burned above him, Kotarou stayed frozen in the Vault, until one day, he awoke from his frozen sleep to a scene of violence all to familiar to Kotarou in his countless past lives. A group of men in hazmat suits, led by one who looked like some kind of soldier or something, but definitely not the US military, or Gaia or Guardian for that matter. They unfroze Kotori and Satoshi. Kotarou was trapped in cryopod as they seized his son. When Kotori resisted, the leader of the group pulled out a revolver and shot her in the head, killing her instantly. Before Kotarou could fully grasp what happened, the cryopod froze him yet again. When he woke up, the first thing was the cryopod containing the remains of his wife- proof that this all had not been some horrible dream. Kotarou knew at this point that, if he committed suicide or died in some other way, he would be reincarnated in another world, yet, if there was even a chance Satoshi was still alive, even in the nuclear hellhole of this world, he would not abandon him. And those who took Kotori from him, whoever they were, they would pay.” It had been two years since then. Kotarou had travelled across the wasteland, fighting off raiders and mutants armed with his trusty Gatling laser and power armor, as well as the same mysterious powers- his “Aurora” and “Rewrite” that he had in his past life, though he never showed his powers to anyone- the only people who saw them were raiders and mutants, and none of them lived the tell the tale. He had joined with a military force that reminded him a lot of Guardian, the Brotherhood of Steel, and with the Brotherhood at his back, he had avenged Kotori, killing her murderer with his own hands, and then destroyed the Institute, the shadowy organization that kidnapped his son. Yet, his triumph was marrred by yet more tragedy. He was forced to kill a friend, the very man who introduced him to the Brotherhood after he discovered him to be a “synth”, an artificial human used as an Institute agent. And at the end discovered in the end that the man behind the Institute was his own son, Satoshi, having become director in the 60 years after Kotarou was refrozen. He was forced to kill him as well. And yet, even after all this, Kotarou had not seen any sign of Gaia, Guardian, or that girl, Kagari, in this life. He was no closer to the answer to how to fullfill his promise to her to find a way to save both the Earth and humanity. ’’A destroyed highway near the edge of the “Glowing Sea’’ Sakura Kashima, the “Holy Woman” of the cult and nihilistic ecoterrorist group “Gaia” looked out over the radiation-ravaged landscape of ruined buildings, wrecked cars, and irradiated waters. Standing with her were a small group of Gaia cultists. “In this world, mankind long ago brought ruination upon not only itself, but the entire planet. Life held on and adapted to this destruction, and yet, so too did the cancer of human pollution. If we do not intervene, mankind will surely rise again to destroy the world they have already so devastated. We must sacrifice our lives to redeem ourselves for the sins of our race, and cleanse the world of the destruction we have caused. For the Earth to live on, we must make the choice between the Planet or the People!” Airship Prydwen, hovering above the ruins of Boston Airport Elder Arthur Maxson, the young, charismatic leader of the Brotherhood of Steel stood at the front of the briefing room behind the bridge of the Prydwen, sillhouetted against the ruined Boston skyline. “Soldiers of the Brotherhood, one week ago, we achieved a great victory when we destroyed the Institute”, Maxson began his speech, “In so doing, we have saved humanity from technology gone astray.” As Kotarou listened to the speech, Kotarou wondered why he was still here. He could easily just leave- he was sure he could evade any Brotherhood troops sent to stop him, or eliminate them, if it came to that. For that matter, with Satoshi and Kotori both dead, what was left for him? No doubt his friends from Kazamatsuri all died centuries ago in the atomic bombings, if they existed in this parallel universe at all. He hadn’t even seen any sign of Gaia or Guardian, let alone that mysterious girl, Kagari, the key to the whole mystery of his repeated reincarnations, and the once chance for both mankind and the planet to survive. He might as well just place his laser pistol to his forehead and pull the trigger. After all, he knew full well by now that he would just be reborn in another timeline. And yet, some unexplainable feeling told him to stay, as though something told him that if this briefing would be the key to everything in this world… Kotarou’s musing were interrupted as Maxson continued, “A few days ago, we found a mysterious energy reading unlike anything we have seen before. We cannot allow the possibility of any remnant of the Institute, or any other abuse of technology to remain. I will personally lead the operation along with Sentinel Tennouji. All troops on the expedition are to be fully equipped for combat. If anyone resists, they will be shown no mercy. We move out at 0800 hours tomorrow morning. Ad victorium, brothers!” “AD VICTORIUM!”, Kotarou, along with the rest of the assembled Brotherhood troops called out in response. The Next Day, Outskirts of Boston Kotarou walked through the now-familiar ruins of the Mass Pike, towards the outskirts of Boston, clad in his power armor and armed with a Gatling Laser. Walking ahead of the Brotherhood troops was their massive robot, Liberty Prime, and four Vertibirds, including two gunships- just brought in from the Capital Wastelands, flew overhead. Up ahead, on an overpass, Kotarou saw them: About 15 people clad in white- Gaia's choir, central in the ritual that would end the world, along with 15 regular summoners clad in red. He alone knew who these people were... "Gaia is here!?", Kotarou said. "What!?", Elder Maxson replied, "Sentinel Tennouji, Do you know these..." The Brotherhood Elder was interrupted when a horde of creatures, including black dogs and what looked a bit like Deathclaws to the eyes of the Brotherhood soldiers charged at them. Kotarou recognized them at once as Gaia's familiars. "OPEN FIRE!", Maxson ordered as he raised his custom Gatling Laser, Final Judgement, as Kotarou spun up his own similar weapon. Flashes of red light blazed not only from Kotarou and Maxson's laser weapons, but those Brotherhood soldier, burning through the flesh of the incoming familiars and cutting them down one by one. Glowing green balls of plasma flew through the air at the familiars, as hails of 5mm minigun rounds chewed the charging dogs to pieces. At the same time, some of the summoners joined the fight with their own personal weapons. Most of them carried 10mm pistols or AK-47s, possibly acquired from those raider at Nuka-World, but one of them had gotten his hands on an old Soviet-made RPG-7. The rocket streaked through the air and impacted one of the Brotherhood power armor soldiers, blowing through his armor and killing him, along with two light infantry. A Brotherhood light infantryman with a laser sniper rifle retaliated by picking off the Gaia rocket gunner with a well-placed headshot, before the overpass erupted in a hail for fire from miniguns, Gatling lasers, and missile launcher. This storm of fire killed two Gaia summoners, and forced the rest to scatter and take cover. At the same time, however, death swooped in from above. About 25 dragon-like creatures dove down from their perches on skyscrapers, slashing at BoS troops with their talons. The Gaia flying familiars killed several light infantry, but could not pierce the power armor with their talons. As the Brotherhood troops turned their weapons skyward, the flying familiars were quickly dispatched. But there was something higher in the sky that would prove more of a problem: Four Gaia Leaf Dragons. One of the creatures fired off its elongated proboscis at a transport Vertibird, piercing its cockpit and instantly kill the pilot. The aircraft spun out of control and fell from the sky. The second transport turned its twin machine guns and a gunship fired its laser at the Leaf Dragon. It withstood the fire for a little while, but eventually was shot out of the sky. A second Vertibird gunship fired a pair of missiles at the second Leaf Dragon, blow its head off and send its body falling to the ground below. The two gunship the focused their fire on a third incoming Leaf Dragon and tore it pieces with lasers and missiles. The final Leaf Dragon swooped low, Brotherhood fire clearly striking it, but not bringing it down. The beast fired its proboscis at Liberty Prime... only for it to bounce off the robot's armor. Prime grabbed the proboscis with its giant arms and pulled with enough force to swing the Gaia familiar down from the sky and slam it into a dilapidated house. For good measure, the robot fired its laser at the downed creature and completely vaporizing it. "Death is preferable alternative to Communism!" Prime said, convinced it was fighting the Red Chinese. As soon that threat was eliminated, more Gaia familiars appeared, more raptors and dogs, but also teleporters, which disappeared and reappeared a few meters away. Liberty Prime fired off its laser again, vaporizing a whole group of Gaia Familiars as the Gatling lasers blazed and cut down the rest of them. Some of the teleporters, however, managed to get in to the light infantry, their massive jaws tearing open throats and snapping necks. About four light infantry were killed. Soon enough, the light infantry began to fight back. One of them pulled out a combat knife as a teleporter lunged at him, and thrust it into the side of its head, killing it instantly. A few others managed to shoot the creatures at point blank range before they teleported. Meanwhile, Kotarou spotted them, a group of summoners observing through a window of a ruined building. Kotarou fired his Gatling laser, hitting several of them and killing them, some were even completely vaporized by the heat of the laser. At once, the teleporters disappeared, their summoners dead. Just when it seemed like the enemy was eliminated, a pair of beams of energy streaked down from the sky, blowing a Vertibird to dozens of metal fragment, before continuing and streaking across the ground, turning a two few meter-wide streaks of the concrete surface of the ruined highway to glass. Several Brotherhood soldiers were incinerated, their power armor proving no protection whatsoever. A massive winged creature, the same one he had seen in so many past lives, swooped in to attack, as a creature like a giant cephalopod slammed into the ground in front of the assembled Brotherhood forces. "Red Chinese aerial incursion detected, firing!", Liberty Prime said, firing its main laser again. The beam burned through the Gaia familiar known as "Kilimanjaro" and came out the other end. The heat was so intense that it would have incinerated the entire creature, had it not disintegrated into nothingness, all the other familiars did when they died. Meanwhile, the other familiar, which Kotarou knew as one the summoner called Krivoy Rog, withstood a barrage of laser and missile fire, and even a couple mini-nukes from infantry-held "Fat Man" launchers. Then it was Liberty Prime's turn to attack, throwing a larger mini-nuke at it, engulfing it in a cloud of smoke and flames. The cloud was parted by a pair of laser-like beams, which struck Liberty Prime in the left leg, disabling its legs. The robot could be repaired, but the more pressing concern was the massive creature attacking them, which was filled its gas bladders with hydrogen and levitated into the air. Kotarou prepared to "Rewrite" his body, the give him the power to destroy the creature, but he was interrupted by a whistling sound. He looked up to see a mini-nuke fly into air intake of the armored beast. The shell exploded, setting off all the hydrogen within the creature in a massive fireball, raining fragments down from the air. Kotarou looked to Elder Maxson himself only a recently fired Fat Man launcher. "The looks like the last of them... for now", Maxson said, before turning to a group of three Brotherhood power armor units, "Paladin, take your squad and secure that building to the north. Everyone else, hold position and stay alert, there could more of them!" Suddenly, a figure in a tattered hood appeared, not like that of the Gaia summoners, looking more like a typical wastelander. "Stop!", a Brotherhood Knight Captain ordered to the figure, "You are entering the area of an active Brotherhood of Steel operaton!" The figured stopped moving, before removing the hood to reveal a head of purple hair and a familiar face. "Kotarou Tennouji", the girl said in a female voice. "Lucia... Konohana?", Kotarou replied, "Is that really you?... But how... I never knew you in this world?" "Sentinel!", Elder Maxson asked, "Who is this person, and what do you mean this world?!" "No time", Lucia said, "Come with me.", before she ran off with all the speed of the Guardian superhuman she was. As Kotarou ran after her, Elder Maxson yelled after him, "Sentinel Tennouji, where the hell do you think your are going!? Return to your position at once!" "Elder", a Brotherhood Field Scribe interrupted, looking down at a handheld scanner, "I am picking up the same anomalous signal as before, but stronger. Sentinel Tennouji and that woman seem to be heading right towards it." Epilogue: A few minutes later, South Boston Military Checkpoint Kotarou was breathing heavily as he reached the destination Lucia had led him to. They had run flat out for dozens of city blocks before finally making to the South Boston Military checkpoint. It seemed someone had wiped out the Gunners occupying the place and managed to turn of that annoying radio broadcast that had, as far as Kotarou could tell, been running on loop for the last 200 years. Then, Kotarou saw them: in addition to Lucia, were all his friends from his past life, people who, incidentally . "Shizuru... Chihaya... Akane... It's really you!.... But how?" "Really Kotarou, you didn't think the apocalypse could stop the great Akane Senri?!", Akane said. "We had a little help from a friend", Shizuru Nakatsu, a small, soft-spoken girl was was actually a Gaia superhuman and expert marksman said, as she pointed to the checkpoint, out of which another familiar person, a girl in a black dress, with short silver hair, and red ribbons running around her arm, which Kotarou knew from experience were actually made from a deadly energy, making them lethal weapons. "Kagari!", Kotarou said, running towards her, widening his arms with the intent to embrace her. "Foolish homo sapien", Kagari said in her usual cold voice, "If you try that in your power armor, I could be seriously hurt!" "Sorry", Kotarou said quietly as he stopped moving, "In any case, I brought you all here as you are the last hope for this world tainted with sadness.". In the midst of Kagari's speech, Kotarou was interrupted by a familiar male voice, "Hey Kotarou, am I not worthy of your recognition!?" "Yoshino... all of you are here too!", Kotarou said, turning to his old friend Haruhiro Yoshino, as well as his gang, which he referred to as the "Wolf Pack", "And I see you've found yourselves some new toys as well." The "Wolf Pack" had traded in their metal pipes and baseball bats for more potent weapons- Yoshino was carrying a plasma rifle, and rest of them had either a similar weapon, or an assault rifle or laser rifle, except for the big guy, who was armed with a 5mm minigun. "The wolf pack is with you, Brother!", Haruhiro replied, holding his rifle in a position like a salute. "Incoming!", Shizuru Nakatsu, who was now standing on the roof of the building, armed with the same Barrett M82 .50 caliber rifle she had in one of Kotarou's past lives. The sound of Vertibird rotors filled the air as Kotarou ooked out over the open space between the military checkpoint, he saw a familiar group of soldier dressed in power armor- the Brotherhood of Steel. "Sentinel Tennouji!", Elder Maxson called out, "What is the mean of this!? According to this sensor, that... thing your are standing near is an abomination and a threat to the survival of humanity that must be destroyed!" *I was staking out the target in preparation to eliminate it *Wait... this isn't what you think it is... *'Selected Option: Sarcastic' "Oh, Elder Maxson", Kotarou said as he wrapped his arm around Kagari, being careful not to injure her with his power armor, "Meet my fiancee, I would like to invite you to our wedding in two weeks!" (Lucia disliked that, Kagari disliked that, Shizuru disliked that, Chihaya disliked that, Akane disliked that, Yoshino liked that) "Pervert", Lucia said, as Kagari edged away from Kotarou, giving him a dirty look. "I will not stand for this insubordination!", Maxson yelled back, "I order you to eliminate this abomination". *I will make short work of this abomination. Ad Victorium Elder! *(Charisma Check, Hard) Wait, you're making a huge mistake, she is not the enemy! *'Selected Option: If you want to get her, you have to go through me!' (Kagari loved that, Lucia liked that, Shizuru liked that, Chihaya liked that, Akane liked that, Yoshino liked that) "Fine then!", Elder Maxson responded, "I shall enjoy killing you, traitor!" As he spoke, Kotarou used his Rewrite power to increase his strength for the coming battle. With his enhanced strength, he could hold the Gatling laser one-handed, while summoning his "Aurora" claws with the other. At the same time, Shizuru took aim at Brotherhood Gatling Laser gunner with her Barrett, Yoshino and his gang took aim with their weapons, Lucia drew the katana that was her favored weapon, and Chihaya picked up a ruined car with her superhuman strength, preparing to throw it. Elder Maxson was not intimidated by the Kotarou's mysterious power or Chihaya's inhuman strength, and instead gave the order: "All units, Open fire!" Lasers and bullets flew in both directions. In a few moments, the would all be over, but the fate of the world be irrevocably changed.... WINNER: Brotherhood of Steel Expert's Opinion The Brotherhood of Steel won this battle because of the superior firepower of their weapons, which ultimately allowed them to overcome Gaia's familiars. The Brotherhood's victory was also supported by their superior training and military discipline. Another contributing factor was the fact that killing the summoner would destroy a Gaia familiar. To see the original weapons, battle, and votes, click here. Category:Bios